Historias de un sueño
by anetina
Summary: Serie de viñetas independientes las unas de las otras sobre la pareja Harry/Ginny y su familia. Es la primera historia que subo... Espero que os guste! :D
1. Quédate conmigo

Harry parecía sorprendido, es más, no lo parecía. Lo estaba. ¿Qué hacía Ginny tan arreglada y poniéndose el abrigo? No recordaba que tuvieran algún compromiso pendiente… ¿Qué día era? No, no era ninguna fecha especial, faltaban dos semanas para que hicieran 4 años de novios y él pensaba que si habían pasado la tarde juntos, también pasarían la noche… ¿Entonces por qué se iba?

- ¿Te vas? –Qué pregunta más ridícula… ¡Está claro que se va!

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?

- Bueno pensé que… ¿Dónde vas?

- Con Hermione y Angelina a cenar.

- ¿Volverás muy tarde? –La pregunta más bien era: ¿Volverás?

- No lo sé, Harry. No hace falta que me esperes despierto.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?

- Bueno… No le he dado importancia…

Silencio. ¿Por qué se iba? ¡¿Por qué?! No le gustaba estar solo… era aburrido. Y se sentía vacío. Quería que ella se quedara. O que él se fuera con ella. Pero no se lo permitiría…

- ¿Yo no puedo ir?

- Sabes que no, Harry. Es una cena de chicas. Y no, no cuela lo de la peluca.

- Está bien… Me quedaré aquí solo y aburrido. Y si te dignas a volver, no te asustes si no me encuentras, es porque he ido a buscarte y en vez de salir por la puerta he salido por la ventana porque he enfermado de no verte. -¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa tan bonita? ¡¿Por qué?!

- Harry eres un exagerado. Si te sientes solo, llama a Ron, él se sentirá igual, ya lo verás.

- Mmm… Dudo que alguien pueda llegar a sentirse tan mal como yo… Y si alguien lo consigue, será un pobre desgraciado.

- Harry, sabes que eres pésimo haciendo teatro. Además, ¡no me gusta que seas tan empalagoso!

- Está bien, está bien… Pero prométeme una cosa…

- ¿Si?

- Si el camarero tiene los ojos verdes… ¡no le mires a la cara! A ver si te vas a confundir y vas a creer que soy yo y te vas a tirar encima de él… ¡No sé qué pensaría la gente!

- Oh, Harry, ¡no seas bobo!

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le dio un corto beso en los labios. ¿Alguien después de esto se cree que no le gusta que la gente sea empalagosa? Nadie.

- Me tengo que ir ya, sino llegaré tarde. ¡Lo siento! Prometo no despertarte cuando vuelva.

- ¿Vendrás a casa después de la cena? Vale, pero lo de que no me despertarás, ¡no me lo creo!

- Luego si eso lo compruebas… ¡Hasta luego! –Otro besito.

¿Por qué son tan cortos sus besos? ¡¿Por qué?! Aaaahh… Solo en casa. Por fin. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Me estiraré en el sofá y nadie me mandará que quite los pies de encima de la mesa. Pediré pizzas y beberé cerveza hasta reventar y veré una película… Y no llamaré a nadie. Estaré solo. Solo. ¿Quién necesita a cualquier persona pudiendo estar cómodamente solo en su casa? ¡Nadie! Ni Ginny, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ¡ni nadie! Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo? Ya sé, iré a la cocina a por las cervezas.

10 minutos después, a Ron le llegaba un patronus con forma de ciervo preguntándole si le apetecían unas pizzas en casa de su amigo.


	2. King's Cross

- Te estarás preguntando qué hacemos aquí… No sé. Puede que sea el mejor sitio al que te pueda haber traído, pero desde que estamos aquí me da la impresión de que es todo lo contrario… Este sitio me trae muy buenos recuerdos, ¿sabes? Aquí fue donde empezó todo, pero no dónde debe acabar. Aquí fue donde empezó mi viaje, y también donde empezó mi fin, aunque logré superarlo, ¿no? Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… Aquí fue donde entré "de verdad" a tu mundo, a nuestro mundo. La primera vez que vine aquí, fue también fue la primera vez que te vi… ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Yo llevaba una ropa horrible, bueno la cuestión de la ropa no ha mejorado gracias a mí, sino… más bien a ti, y unas gafas rotas, y esa cuestión también ha mejorado, gracias a Hermione… Y tú… Tú eras pequeñita. Tenías 10 añitos. Bueno, tampoco es que fueras mucho más pequeña que yo… Yo tenía un año más, solo. La verdad es que no me fijé mucho en ti, lo siento. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo entrar en esa estúpida pared… No sé cómo me atrevo a decir estúpida, si es la puerta hacia… todo. En fin, ya me entiendes. Es que solo a un mago se le ocurriría inventar el andén 9 y ¾ y colocar su acceso en una pared… No sabes lo complicado que se me hizo hacerme a la idea… Ese día, me senté con tu hermano en un compartimento. Nos lo pasamos bien, ya sabes, sino… no seríamos amigos, ¿no? Me fui acercando a tu familia y luego… ¡pues a ti! ¿Cómo no iba a acercarme a ti? Pero luego hubo esa maldita guerra y nos tuvimos que separar… Pero esa no es la cuestión. Eso dejémoslo de lado. El caso es que volvimos a estar juntos. Y estamos bien, ¿no? Con nuestras peleas porque lo dejo todo por el medio, pasamos demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, y nos vemos poco… Pero aún así, aquí estamos, ¿no? Y estamos bien, eso es lo importante. ¿Tú crees que estamos bien, verdad? Yo creo que sí. Supongo que tú también, sino, me hubieras dejado hace tiempo, ¿no? Quiero decir… ¿para qué vas a estar aguantándome si no estás bien conmigo? No valdría la pena, ¿no? Pero yo estoy contigo porque te quiero… Sí, te quiero, Ginny. Y mucho, no lo dudes. Y el amor hace que todo valga la pena. Sí, lo reconozco, esa frase no es mía, pero es bonita, ¿no? Y me hace pensar en ti. Vale, aún no sabes por qué estamos aquí. Este lugar es importante para mí, ya te he explicado por qué… Y aunque no es un lugar muy romántico, me gustaría que compartiéramos un momento juntos aquí. Y luego nos vamos a otro lugar, ¿vale? He reservado una mesa para dos en un restaurante, por eso te he dicho que te pusieras guapa. Aunque tú siempre vas guapa, te pongas lo que te pongas. Pero quiero decir que no te hubiera pedido que te arreglaras y te hubiera dicho que íbamos a salir para traerte a King's Cross… qué chorrada, ¿no? –Suspiro- No sabes cómo cuesta esto, Ginny. Con toda esta historia que te he contado y que no preveía contarte lo que quiero pedirte es… Un momento, ¿es ahora cuando me tengo que agachar no? Oh, Dios, lo estoy estropeando todo. Bueno allá va: Ginny ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

Se entiende, ¿no? ;) Si queda alguna duda, decirlo y haré lo que pueda para solucionarlo... :) (Aunque creo que está claro que le dijo que SÍ... jajaja)

Acepto todo tipo de críticas... Si no os gusta lo que escribo, decirlo, ¿ok? Aunque dudo que cambie el estilo... Para eso ya habrán otras historias... Además a mi me gusta y me divierte que es lo importante... :D


	3. Zumo de calabaza

- ¡HARRY! ¿¡Has sido tú el que ha dejado la botella con zumo de calabaza encima de la mesa!? –Silencio- ¡¡HARRY!! ¡Ven aquí!

Ginny estaba histérica. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar encima de la mesa la botella de zumo? Solo podía pasarle a Harry. Y a Ron. Pero Ron no estaba allí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Por qué gritas?

- ¡Porque alguien, y con ese alguien me refiero a ti HARRY JAMES POTTER, ha dejado encima de la mesa la botella de zumo de calabaza abierta y dos monstruitos llamados James Sirius y Albus Severus se la han tirado por encima! ¡Tienes que ser un poco, y con eso quiero decir bastante, más cuidadoso, Harry!

- ¿Y cómo sabes que he sido yo? Podrían haber sido perfectamente ellos. James es lo suficientemente alto para abrir la nevera y coger el zumo.

- ¡NO TE INVENTES ABSURDAS HISTORIAS, HARRY POTTER! ¡Sé perfectamente que has sido tú!

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

- ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Has sido tú! ¡Tienes la cara manchada de zumo, tienes en la mano un vaso vacío con un rastro naranja de zumo y los niños no son capaces de abrir la botella y coger el maldito zumo! ¡Odio cuando intentas parecer inocente! ¡No sé cómo pueden haberte ascendido a director del departamento de aurores si ni siquiera eres capaz de engañar a tu mujer, que es una simple periodista deportiva! ¡Haz el favor y recoge todo esto! ¡Y rápido, porque en cualquier momento llegarán mis padres! ¡Viste a los niños, YA! ¡Y no intentes solucionarlo, de ninguna manera! ¡No me voy a tragar ni una flor, ni un bombón ni cualquier cumplido! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡NADA!

Terremoto Ginny a la vista. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Qué idiota. Ahora tocaba buscar un buen plan, y hacer lo de siempre no funcionaría. Pondría su canción mientras recogía, así se calmaría un poco el ambiente. Y mientras vestía a los niños iría cantando la canción que bailaron en su boda, aunque eso quizá la haría taparse los oídos porque con lo mal que cantaba… Aunque lo que importaba era la intención, así que después de cambiar a los niños mientras cantaba seguramente intentaría preparar el té y las pastas para sus suegros y ella se estaría cambiando y cuando bajara lo vería todo bien puesto y recogido, los niños con su ropa limpia y bien peinados y él se habría limpiado la cara. Bien. Estaba todo controlado. Fue hasta el salón a encender el reproductor de música y buscó el álbum que más le gustaba a Ginny. No le fue difícil encontrarlo, siempre estaba el primero de todos porque era el que más se escuchaba. Cuando lo puso, casi no se oía así que tuvo que volver de la cocina para subirlo más y que su preciosa mujer pudiera oírlo mientras se arreglaba. Volvió a la cocina y…

- ¡APAGA ESA MALDITA MÚSICA, POTTER!


	4. Conociendo a la familia

Por Ginny valía la pena hacerlo todo. Lo sabía. Pero aun así… Era tan vergonzoso… No le gustaba reunirse con gente a la que no conocía, aunque más adelante serían su familia… Entró otra vez a la habitación, para que su novia le explicara por enésima vez quién era quién… ¡Había tantos!

- ¿Los repasamos a todos por última vez? –Harry asintió.- Muy bien. A ver… en esta foto de aquí está mi tío Bilius, el que murió una semana más tarde de ver un grim… Ésta es de tía Muriel, ya la conoces, el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Éstos de aquí son Septimus y Cedrella, los dos murieron hace tiempo, el día de su boda. Y éstos de aquí son mi madre con sus dos hermanos, Fabian y Gideon, cuando eran jóvenes. Éste es mi abuelo, el que le dio su ajedrez mágico a Ron. En las fotos no salen, pero ya sabes que tenemos un primo contable y que su hija se llama Mafalda. No creo que vengan, y de no ser porque aparecen, no hables mucho de ellos, ¿vale? Ya sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien… ¿Y qué más nos olvidamos que debas saber? Creo que ya está. Los conoces a todos, Harry. Los viste en la boda de Bill y Fleur…

- Sí, pero ellos no me conocen a mí.

- Bueno, piensa que tú juegas con un poco de ventaja… Aunque no sepas sus nombres, te suenan sus caras…

- ¡Ginny sois muchos! A la mayoría no los voy a conocer… Pareceré idiota porque por no meter la pata solo sonreiré y asentiré… Y pensarán que soy bobo.

- Nadie va a pensar que eres bobo, Harry, déjate de tonterías. Además, todos se van a centrar en el compromiso de Ron y Hermione. Esta vez no vas a ser el centro de atención, te lo aseguro.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que Ginny decía, pero solo podía creerla. No era por creerse el mejor, todos sabían que no es así, pero siempre acababa siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo… aún cuando no quería ni se lo merecía. Siempre que intentaba pasar desapercibido acababa siendo aún más conocido, si eso era posible.  
Decidió dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, quizá Ginny tuviera razón, y decidió repasar los nombres de aquella grandiosa familia y todas sus anécdotas. Y le fue difícil, muy difícil, recordarlos a todos con sus pequeñas "aventurillas", pero lo consiguió, y no pareció bobo por no hablar, porque aunque habló poco, no metió la pata, y eso era un gran logro. Después de la gran comida donde Hermione y Ron fueron presentados como prometidos, Harry se preguntó si a él le faltaría mucho para poder hacer lo mismo… Aunque esperaba recordar todos los nombres para entonces…

* * *

Mañana no subiré... ¡Estoy de éxamenes y aún gracias que subo hoy! Si por casualidad subiera... ¡dar gracias al cielo! jajajaja


	5. Un nuevo hogar

Harry y Ginny iban paseando tranquilamente de la mano por una calle rodeada de enormes casas, todas muy grandes, pero no por ello muy ostentosas.  
Era una tarde fría de principios octubre, el otoño había querido adelantarse ese año. En el suelo aparecían ya las primeras hojas secas, y el cielo era un poco gris, pero la pareja no parecía notarlo.

- Ginny, ¿ves esa casa del final? La que tiene el tejado oscuro. –Harry señaló la casa del final de la calle, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada, que dejaba entrever un enorme jardín en la parte trasera. La casa no era de las más grandes, pero tampoco de las más pequeñas. Estaba a medio camino.

- Sí, la veo. ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría comprarla. El otro día pasé por aquí y vi un cartel que decía que estaba en venta. No he entrado aún, quería que vinieras conmigo… ¿Te apetece que la veamos?

- ¿Es que no estás bien en casa de mis padres?

- Oh, Ginny, no digas tonterías. Sabes de sobra que allí estoy mejor que bien. Pero tengo 21 años, ya es hora de independizarse. No puedo vivir eternamente con tus padres, además no soy ni siquiera un hijo como para estar viviendo allí… Y ya sé que lo hacen porque quieren y porque me ven como tal, no hace falta que me interrumpas. Simplemente me quiero independizar. Todos queremos hacerlo… ¿Tú no? E ir a vivir a Grimmauld Place… No es un lugar muy acogedor… Prefiero destinar ese lugar para otras cosas… Dime, ¿vas a querer acompañarme a verla?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Lo dudabas?

- ¿Si vienes a verla, significa también que vivirás en ella?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso tendrás que pedírmelo! –Ginny empezó a reír. Le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Harrry.

- Arrgghh... Está bien… ¿Quieres vivir conmigo… a solas? Lo digo porque hasta ahora ya…

- ¡Calla, Harry! ¡Pues claro que quiero vivir contigo, tontorrón!

Se disponían a celebrar aquella maravillosa novedad con un beso, cuando una ráfaga de viento se llevó con ella el gorro de lana de Ginny. Ginny se puso a correr detrás de él, y Harry la siguió. Ginny corría mucho, ya no por el gorro (lo habían dejado atrás) sino porque no la alcanzara Harry. Corría y corría, pero de pronto paró. No podía más. Y Harry la alcanzó, abrazándola por detrás, milésimas de segundo más tarde. Los dos reían sin parar. Ginny se giró para encararlo y poder besarlo, y notó cómo su gorro volvía a su sitio original, invocado por Harry. Qué absurdez haberse puesto a correr por un gorro, pero ahora tendría recompensa, pensó. Después de un corto beso, los dos se giraron y quedaron enfrente de la que posiblemente sería su nueva casa.


	6. Pequeños grandes enfados I

Harry estaba preocupado. Hacía dos días que Ginny no le hablaba, y cogió una maleta y se fue sin decir dónde. Supuso que estaría en casa de sus padres, o en casa de Hermione y Ron, pero saber dónde se encontraba no mejoraría mucho su estado de ánimo… Esa tarde, aceptó la invitación de cenar en la Madriguera, pensando en que quizá podría verla… Y también porque esos dos días había comido fatal, sinceramente. Cuando llegó, no la vio. Y eso le desanimó bastante. La primera a quién vio fue a la sra. Weasley, que estaba acabando de preparar la comida y fue a darle dos besos a modo de saludo.

- Hola sra. Weasley. Huele muy bien.

- Oh, hola Harry. Gracias, enseguida acabaré y podréis pasar todos a cenar. Ve a saludar a Arthur y Ginny, están en el salón.

¿Se notó mucho que de pronto el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco? Nadie lo sabe, el caso es que lo hizo. Cuando entró en la sala, Ginny estaba de espaldas, pintándose las uñas, mientras que el sr. Weasley leía el periódico delante de él.

- Hola sr. Weasley, ¿qué tal? –Se acercó a tenderle la mano.

- Hola Harry. Todo bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien… Bien, también, supongo. –Se quedó mirando a Ginny, pero ella no le miraba.

- Yo… voy a ayudar a Molly a poner la mesa. –Salió de la habitación. Los dos solos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de no haber sabido nada de su novia durante dos días y no saber el por qué de su enfado, era un poco difícil empezar una conversación…

- Hola Gin.

Ginny alzó la vista, y Harry pensó que eso era una buena señal, pero lo hizo para fulminarlo con la mirada. Y sin decir nada, cogió sus cosas y subió arriba. Harry se decepcionó y decidió ir a la cocina a ver en qué podía ayudar.

- ¿Sigue igual, querido?

- Sí, sra. Weasley. ¿Me puede decir qué le pasa?

- Oh, lo siento, no tengo ni idea porque no he hablado con ella sobre esto… Pero bueno… Yo he pensado… ¿No fue por estos días cuando empezasteis a salir de nuevo, después de haber cortado en el funeral de Dumbledore? No sé Harry… No me hagas mucho caso, porque ya estoy hecha una anciana y no me entero de nada, pero…

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué día es? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Sra. Weasley tiene razón! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Y no, no está anciana y mucho menos, no se entera de nada.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Ginny y entró de golpe. Pero cuando entró, de golpe, paró en seco. Esa habitación… Le traía muchos recuerdos. Recordó la primera vez que entró ahí, y todas las veces que había entrado luego… Todos esos besos a escondidas, esas noches silenciosas,… Ginny estaba de pie frente a él, con cara de susto y un pote de pintauñas roto entre sus pies. Harry con un rápido gesto de varita lo arregló y lo puso encima de la mesa. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Pudo ver en ellos como seguía enfadada.

- Gin, yo… lo siento. Esta vez no tengo excusas. Sí, me he olvidado. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- De… ¿por qué estás enfadada?

- Porque te envié un patronus para que me acompañaras al médico y no te presentaste y ni siquiera te dignaste a contestarlo.

- ¡Pero si fui donde habíamos quedado! Llegué allí un cuarto de hora antes, y cuando pasaba un cuarto de hora de la hora que tenías con el médico fui a San Mungo y me dijeron que ya te habías marchado. No me diste tiempo a explicártelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Por qué me pedías disculpas tú?

- Porque hace dos días hicimos 3 años de novios… ¿No te acordabas?

- NSí… ¡Claro que sí!

- Entonces… ¿Todo solucionado?

- ¡Claro, claro!

Mejor no decir cómo solucionaron ese gran/pequeño enfado aquella noche.

* * *

Es triste, porque dedico un tiempo que no tengo a subir los capítulos de esta historia y nadie me deja un comentario, aunque sea para criticarla negativamente... No voy a dejar de subirla porque nadie me comente, pero la verdad es que alegra mucho más ver en el hotmail que alguien te ha dejado un comentario... Quizá si esto me sigue desanimando sí que dejaré de subirla, pero de momento aunque nadie me comenet seguiré subiéndola, porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola y espero que si alguien la lee se divierta leyéndola igual que yo escribiéndola.


	7. Pequeños grandes enfados II

Odiaba a Harry Potter y todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Ella sabía que realmente no lo odiaba, pero tenía que hacerlo ver. Otro error como ese no lo podía cometer, así que había que hacérselo ver.  
Cuando llegó a casa después de ir al médico, vio que su novio estaba en la cocina, ¿preparando la cena? Oh, qué detalle por su parte… No, Ginny, ¡céntrate! Subió rápido las escaleras, por si realmente estaba preparando la cena, ya que no quería verlo y que su papel de enfadada se le fuera al traste. Cogió una maleta y metió ropa para dos o tres días fuera de casa. No sabía cuánto estaría en casa de sus padres, ya que aunque esperaba que no fuera siquiera una noche, no sabía cuánto tardaría el retardado de Harry en darse cuenta de que estaba enfadada. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se lo encontró esperándola en el salón, como para hablar con ella, pero no le dejó. Siguió su camino sin dudar ni un momento, porque si lo hacía, seguramente le suplicaría que le explicara por qué no se había presentado donde habían acordado… (Aunque eso ella no lo sabía, porque había salido tan tarde de trabajar que había tenido que presentarse directamente en la consulta del médico).  
En casa de sus padres no la esperaban, pero supieron disimularlo muy bien. Al día siguiente fue a casa de Hermione y su hermano después de trabajar a cenar y luego volvió a casa de sus padres. Echaba de menos a Harry. Mucho. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? ¿Qué habría comido esos días? ¿Qué ropa se habría puesto? ¿Se habría acordado de dar de comer a sus dos insignificantes peces? ¿Tendría recogida la casa o lo tendría todo tirado por ahí? ¿La echaría de menos? ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya por fin de qué era lo que le pasaba? Seguro que no.  
Al día siguiente, cuando llegó de trabajar se puso a pintarse las uñas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Oyó la puerta de entrada, pero pensó que sería alguno de sus hermanos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando oyó la voz de su novio saludar a su padre. Eso la había descolocado totalmente. No quiso mirarle, si lo hacía seguramente no podría aguantar más su enfado. Se dio cuenta que lo había echado de menos. Mucho de menos. Le miró los zapatos, no pegaban ni con cola con los pantalones. Su chico necesitaba con urgencia un par de clases de moda. Haría una nota mental para ayudarle cuando se hubieran perdonado. Oh, la estaba hablando. ¿Hola Gin? ¿Dos días sin verse y lo primero que se le ocurría era un triste Hola, Gin? Lo fulminó con la mirada, cogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación. Allí acabaría de pintarse las uñas.  
Cuando ya acababa, irrumpieron de pronto en su habitación. Se asustó tanto, que se le cayó de la mano el pote de pintauñas… ¡Qué torpe! Antes de poderlo coger, se quedó estática.  
Era Harry.  
Y había cometido el grave error de mirarlo a los ojos.  
¡No!  
Se estaba disculpando. Qué guapo era cuando estaba arrepentido… Pero… ¡Un momento! ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Oh Dios! ¡3 años de novios y ella se había olvidado! ¡No podía ser! No se lo perdonaría nunca. Nunca. Qué horror de novia… Esperaba que no le ocurriera nunca más. Qué vergüenza… ¡Y él había estado esperándola 3 cuartos de hora en la calle! Pobrecillo…  
Ahora tocaba recompensar de alguna manera a Harry… Bueno, no sería difícil hacerlo, sabiendo cómo.


	8. Uno más

Sí, lo prometía, en cuanto volvería de esa estúpida misión se lo diría. ¿Se lo debía decir, no? ¡Cómo podía dudar de ello! Una cosa así no podía ocultársela…  
Decidió ir a pasar la semana a la Madriguera, así no estaría tan sola. Estaba en su antigua habitación, rebuscando entre los cajones para ver si encontraba su antiguo diario cuando su madre la llamó para que la ayudara en la cocina. Con un golpe de varita, intentó que los platos se pusieran solos en la mesa, pero no pudo, se cayeron todos al suelo. ¡Reparo! Pero se partieron en aún más pedazos. Su madre la miraba sorprendida.

- Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, mamá, perfectamente, ¿por qué?

- ¿Estás preocupada por alguna cosa?

- No… ¿Por qué iba a estar preocupada?

- ¿Echas de menos a Harry?

- Bueno… lo normal.

Su madre se quedó callada, mirándola. Recogió el estropicio que su hija había originado y siguió con la comida. Mientras, Ginny a la manera muggle ponía la mesa, las dos en silencio. De repente su madre dijo:

- Estás embarazada. –No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. ¡Dios! Sí, lo estaba… ¿Tanto se notaba?- ¿Lo sabe Harry?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a decírselo?

- Mmmm... Cuando vuelva, pero… ¿y si no lo acepta?

- Cariño, Harry espera ese niño tanto como tú. –Ginny la miró. ¿Tenía razón? - ¿Sabes cómo le dije yo a tu padre que estaba embarazada la primera vez?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ese día le preparé un buen desayuno, y para comer le hice lo que más le gusta. Después de que hiciera la siesta y antes de cenar, se lo dije. Se lo tomó mejor que bien. Desde entonces, cada vez que me quedé embarazada hice lo mismo, menos una vez cuando tú tenías un año, porque quería que se quedara con todos vosotros para que yo pudiera salir a relajarme a un spa muggle… Tendrías que haber visto la cara que se le quedó después de echarse la siesta, y darse cuenta de que ese día había desayunado y comido lo que más le gustaba…

Las dos se estuvieron riendo un rato, hasta que empezaron a comer. Ginny pasó la semana pensando en discursos para darle la noticia, pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas… ¿cómo se dice una cosa así? El día que Harry la pasó a buscar, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando llegaron a casa después de comer, fue a recoger las maletas. Cuando acabó, pasó por delante de una habitación vacía, la que sería para el primer bebé que llegara. Decidió entrar. Era toda blanca, y desde la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol. Harry también entró, cuando la vio. Se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeándole la cintura.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Niño o niña?

- ¿Niño o niña? No sé a qué te refieres…

- ¿Qué te gustaría más, tener un niño o una niña?

- ¡Ah! No sé… Los dos me hacen igual de ilusión… ¿Y a ti?

- También me hacen igual de ilusión los dos… Pero tranquilo, dentro de unos 4 meses o así saldremos de dudas. –Harry la soltó y la hizo girar para encararlo. ¿Le estaba diciendo lo que le estaba diciendo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Estoy embarazada.

Y otra vez más, Harry fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo? Llenarle la cara de besos a su pelirroja mujer.


	9. Como antes

Hacía un mes que Fred había muerto. Hacía un mes que había acabado la guerra. Hacía un mes que el gran Harry Potter había vencido al tenebroso que no debe ser nombrado, lord Voldemort. Pero la mayoría de la gente se sentía peor que antes de que hubiera acabado. Y ella no era una excepción. Había perdido a un hermano, a una parte de ella, alguien con quién había compartido toda su vida.  
¿Y ahora qué? Sólo podía afrontarlo y continuar viviendo con un buen recuerdo de él, como intentaban hacer todos. Aunque a la mayoría, igual que a ella, se le hacía imposible. Fred había estado presente en todo momento a lo largo de sus vidas, y ahora que faltaba se notaba un gran vacío en ellas. Vacío que poco a poco iban ocupando Harry, Hermione y un poco Angelina. Y es que aunque Fred nunca podría ser reemplazado, ellos se habían instalado voluntariamente o no en sus vidas. Antes ya lo estaban, pero ahora que faltaba Fred, se notaba aún más. Entre los tres, se habían repartido el distraer a los tres hermanos Weasley más jóvenes. Y estaba claro quién le había tocado a Ginny: Harry.  
El apuesto Harry. El modesto Harry. El Harry que tanto la enamoraba. El mismo Harry que la distraía a todas horas, todos los días. La llevaba de compras, al parque, a visitar lugares, a partidos de quidditch, de fiesta con los amigos, de picnic al campo, a la playa, a la montaña y a demasiados lugares más como para contarlos todos. Y a ese mismo Harry, después de hacer todas esas cosas aún le quedaba tiempo para infinitas entrevistas, reuniones privadas y públicas, ruedas de prensa y obras benéficas entre otras de las muchas cosas que el pobre muchacho hacía. Era con ese Harry con el que había salido unos meses en el quinto curso de ella, pero que al finalizarlo también había finalizado su relación. Y era con ese mismo Harry también con el que se moría de ganas de reiniciar una relación. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que él no se atrevería a dar el primer paso después de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en sus vidas durante ese largo año. Por eso y porque no podía reprimir más las ganas que tenía de volver a besarle, un día se armó de valor y le preguntó si le apetecía volver a salir con ella.

- ¿Salir contigo? No lo entiendo, pensaba que lo que hacemos cada día ya es salir… ¿No te gusta? ¿Dónde prefieres ir?

- Claro que me gusta, tonto. Me refiero a salir juntos como antes…

- ¿Cómo antes? ¿Como antes de qué? ¿Te refieres a salir juntos siendo más que amigos?

- Más que amigos, sí. Concretamente, novios.

- Me encantaría.

Y a partir de ese momento, sobraban las palabras. Y si alguien hubiera estado detrás de la puerta escuchando, lo único que hubiera oído habría sido como de vez en cuando se acordaban de coger aire entre beso y beso.  
Y si ese alguien hubiera mirado por la mirilla de la puerta, lo que habría visto sería una pareja de enamorados besándose como locos, y sonreír como tontos entre beso y beso, mientras cogen aire.  
Y desde entonces, las cosas cambiaron para mejor.

* * *

Sé que me ha quedado cortísimo, unos quedan más largos que otros.  
No sé cuándo voy a poder subir el próximo, prometo que lo haré en cuanto pueda, pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo será.  
No puedo pedir más, pero en fin, me gustaría recibir más críticas, aunque fueran para mal...


	10. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

Cuando Ginny se enfadaba con él, a veces (sólo a veces) era fácil y rápido solucionar el enfado. Sólo tenía que hablar con Ron, chantajearle un poco diciéndole que él siempre le ayudaba cuando Hermione se enfadaba con él (que eran unas 3 veces al día). Luego, Ron hablaba con su esposa y descubría el por qué se había enfadado Ginny esa vez. Cuando sabía el por qué, sólo tenía que buscar un discursito para soltarle, ser amable con ella y un par de cosas más que en pocas ocasiones fallaban. Lo que no sabía él era que Ginny usaba el mismo método pero al revés: chantajeaba a Hermione para que ésa se enterara por Ron qué le pasaba a su marido. Y una vez lo sabía, en el 100% de los casos sabía cómo resolverlo. Para algo era la primera Weasley después de "no-se-sabe-cuántas" generaciones, según sus padres. Pero esa vez supo que no sería tan fácil solucionarlo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y Harry estaba muy, muy dolido. Hablaba lo necesario, y cuando lo hacía no era amable como de costumbre, comía poco aunque le gustara la comida, si Ginny entraba a la misma sala que él, hacía ver que no la había visto o se marchaba rápidamente y, además, y esto era lo peor, dormía en la punta de la cama, dónde se aseguraba de que no se tocaban. Y todo por un absurdo comentario de ella, que ahora ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud. Lo peor de todo era que tanto el uno como el otro lo estaban pasando mal, se echaban de menos.  
Ginny, tres días después del enfado de Harry, decidió ponerle remedio. Su reciente marido estaba en su despacho, arreglando papeles para el trabajo. No le gustaba molestarle cuando hacía cosas para el trabajo, pero pensó que ése era un caso especial. Tenían que reconciliarse para que todas las cosas fueran bien.

- Harry, ¿tienes un minuto? Tenemos que hablar.

- Tú dirás. –Lo dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles. Se lo estaba poniendo un poquito difícil…

- Me gustaría que arregláramos nuestro enfado. Bueno, tu enfado. Me refiero a que me equivoqué, al decir aquello. No debí hacerlo. Si además no lo pienso y… En fin, quería que lo supieras. No… no me gusta estar así con alguien, y menos, contigo, creo que lo sabes.

Harry tuvo un pensamiento acerca de que si tan poco le gustaba estar mal con él, por qué pasaba frecuentemente, o al menos pensaba él porque… En fin, decidió guardarse para él esos pensamientos y reconciliarse con ella, porque había que reconocer que durante esos tres días, que para algunos fueron muy largos y para otros muy cortos (él y su mujer formaban parte del grupo de los días largos) había echado mucho de menos a su mujer.  
Aunque hubiera sido él, el que se hubiera enfadado había cosas que no cambiaban y llevó a su mujer al restaurante donde ya todos los conocían, porque era donde iban a celebrar el principio de sus reconciliaciones. Lo que seguía, se lo guardaban para cuando llegaban a casa.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé, pero lo hice hace ya bastante tiempo y ya era hora de subirlo...  
Sé que hace muchísimo que no pasaba por aquí, pero no me sobra tiempo para hacer nada, y además sé que a casi nadie (por no decir nadie) le interesa esta historia, así que seguramente la dejaré, porque seguir subiendo capítulos sin saber si gustan o no... No compensa. No me importaría recibir una crítica mala, es más, al menos sería algo. Saber qué es lo que tengo que cambiar, pero no hay críticas: ni malas ni buenas.  
En fin, aquí dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, y como es bastante corto, seguramente subiré otro lo más pronto que pueda.  
Besitos.


	11. Dos parejas, dos pilladas

Ron y Hermione llevaban cuatro días sin hablarse y eso en ellos no era normal. Desde que se besaron en Hogwarts hacía ya más de un mes y medio habían quedado como amigos, pero ni Harry ni Ginny se lo habían llegado a creer del todo. Y una de dos: o eran muy listos o eran muy, muy tontos. Los dos decidieron pensar que eran muy tontos, porque ahora que sabían lo que sentía el uno del otro los dos… si no estaban juntos era porque eran muy tontos. No se les ocurrió pensar que quizá les era más fácil ocultar su relación si hacían ver que se llevaban mal, así evitarían cualquier contacto entre ellos en público y cualquier caricia o sonrisita tonta.  
Una tarde, Ginny y Harry habían cogido sus escobas para jugar un rato al quidditch cuando oyeron unas risas detrás del cobertizo donde guardaban las escobas. Se acercaron de la mano para ver de quién eran esas risas, o más bien para confirmar sus sospechas. Un poco más allá del cobertizo, detrás de unos arbustos había una cabellera castaña y enmarañada y otra roja. No podían ser otros que Ron y Hermione. Se acercaron un poco más, para poder oír su conversación.

- … Ginny está muy pesada en que salgamos… ¡Ya no se me ocurren excusas para no salir contigo!

- Pues hace unos años se te debían ocurrir muchas, intenta recordarlas.

- Mmmm… Llevo queriendo salir contigo desde los once años… Bueno, quizá desde los once no, pero más o menos. ¿Cuáles crees que eran mis excusas?

Entonces, Ron se acercó a Hermione para besarla, y eso hicieron. Fue un baboso y pegajoso beso. Y Ginny no pudo reprimir su cara de asco y una exclamación que denotara lo que sentía. Harry fue rápido: la apartó con el brazo de la vista de aquellos dos, aunque dudaba que con ese entretenimiento se hubieran dado cuenta de algo. Lo hizo con mucha fuerza, demasiada, y Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él, y él cayó al suelo. Y los dos empezaron a reír, y no pararon. Aunque de haber sabido cómo acabarían sus risas, seguro que hubieran acabado mucho antes. Estuvieron besándose varios minutos, aunque no tan pegajosamente como lo hacían Ron y Hermione, hasta que les interrumpió un inoportuno _¡ejem!_ Los dos se pusieron en pie de un salto, rojos como tomates. Era la primera vez que la sra. Weasley los veía de aquella manera. Todos suponían que estaban juntos, pero ellos ni lo desmentían ni lo confirmaban. A la sra. Weasley se le escapó una sonrisilla amigable, eso era buena señal, pero hizo poner más rojo a Harry.

- ¿Podéis hacerme el favor de ir a buscar a los pegajosos de Ron y Hermione y decirles que ya está lista la cena?

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, y empezaron a reír, sin saber de qué. Harry suponía que de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Ginny de lo nerviosa que estaba y la sra. Weasley de ver sufrir a los dos.


End file.
